Grenade
by Phoenix Dysis
Summary: Grimmjow loves Ulquiorra, and will do anything for him, but Ulquiorra, a helpless romantic, doesn't like the fact that he may lose Grimmjow, so he tries to not feel anything towards Grimmjow.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, and I have no clue if it's good or not. If you couldn't tell by the title it was inspired by Bruno Mars's song **_**Grenade**_**. I was listening to it in the car and had an idea so yeah. ^^'' well, I'm sorry if I'm a terrible writer, so please review! If you find anything that could be improved then please tell me, I'll try to fix it. Please enjoy! (or not).**

-Chapter 1-

Ulquiorra was sitting in the Las Noches library. When he wasn't running errands he liked to read in the dark corners of the large, mostly empty building. He loved the smell of the library; it calmed him. Even though everyone always thought he was the image of perfect stoic calm, inside he was a boiling cauldron of emotions. He hated a lot of people and things, and he loved people and things. He let a faint smile grace his black lips. _Love_. Such a wonderful emotion, it gives you wings and cuts you down at the same time. It was his favorite genre of book, but if anyone else knew that then he would be ridiculed nonstop by the other arrancars. He was in the middle of _Pride and Prejudice_ when a shadow loomed over him. He closed the book with a snap, hid it behind him, and looked up at the object between him and the light, all in one fluid motion that made it seem as if he had nothing to hide. A curious yet smug voice asked "What are you doing in this dark corner all alone, Ulqui-chan?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "Grimmjow. How many times have I told you not to call me that annoying nickname? And it is none of your business what I do with my spare time." His voice was monotone, giving nothing away. Grimmjow had been following Ulquiorra for about a week now, but Ulquiorra had barely noticed it before, he thought their meetings were just coincidences until they started happening too frequently. When he was eating, Grimmjow would sit at his table; when he was going to train, Grimmjow tried to spar with him; when he _hid_, somehow Grimmjow could find him. Lately, he's just given up on hiding, except for today: he _really_ wanted to read, he hadn't had a ton of time to read lately, and he sure as _hell_ didn't want loud-mouthed Grimmjow to know his little secret about being a romantic.

"What book was that, Ulqui-chan?"

"None of your business"

"It looked like _Pride and Prejudice_ to me." Damn. He saw.

"So what if it was?" He really hoped Grimmjow didn't have the insight to make any connections into _why_ he was reading said book.

"If it was then it's a pretty damned good book, if you ask me." _What? _Grimmjow thought it was a _good book?_ Ulquiorra's jaw almost dropped. All he showed on his face, however, was a blank look.

"You've read it?"

"Not exactly… but if you're reading it then it had better be a good book."

"What books _have_ you read?"

"Uhmm… err… well…" Grimmjow looked away, uncomfortable.

"I see. You don't read. Well, if you would please leave me alone so I can finish. I don't have much free time, if you hadn't noticed." Ulquiorra was slightly annoyed but also very relieved. It didn't seem like Grimmjow would make fun of him. But that made him wonder, why would he not make fun of Ulquiorra? Was he really that dense? Or was it something… else? Ulquiorra was pretty sure that Grimmjow would have made fun of anyone else for reading _Pride and Prejudice_, so why not Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow sighed, which caused Ulquiorra to look back up at him instead of pull the book from the crevice between his back and the bookshelf he was leaning against. "Yes, Grimmjow?"

"Well, I was just wondering… could I sit here with you?" Ulquiorra looked up at the face hovering above him. It was almost pleading and shy. Ulquiorra was taken aback.

"S-sure" A slight stutter was the only thing that indicated that he was surprised about the question. Grimmjow blushed slightly –BLUSHED!—and sat down, boxing Ulquiorra in between the wall, a bookshelf, and Grimmjow's tan, half-clothed body. Ulquiorra had to avert his eyes, it's not like he was attracted to Grimmjow or anything, of course not, but that body would distract anyone. He pulled the book out from behind him, brushing against Grimmjow's skin on accident. Both their faces were slightly redder by the time they got settled, Grimmjow sitting there trying not to look at Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra trying to concentrate on reading. After a few minutes, Ulquiorra gave up on reading. Grimmjow had leaned on his shoulder, and fell asleep. Ulquiorra was annoyed and embarrassed. There was a very attractive man trapping him between the wall and his own body. Ulquiorra couldn't read in these conditions, _nobody_ could read in these conditions. Ulquiorra realized after a few seconds of awkwardness that Grimmjow was really warm…

Ulquiorra woke up, not even realizing that he was asleep. Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen, and the book that he had carelessly discarded was bookmarked and neatly placed at Ulquiorra's side. Ulquiorra was sad that Grimmjow was gone. Wait. Sad? Ulquiorra wanted Grimmjow to stop following him, and when he was finally left alone, he was _sad_? Ulquiorra thought that he must be going insane. He picked up his book and, against all logic, went off to find Grimmjow. He passed a clock in the main part of the library—it had only been an hour since Grimmjow had showed up. "_Shit._" He cursed under his breath; he was fifteen minutes late for a ten minute meeting, which meant that he completely missed an entire meeting. He decided to hide in his room for the time being, until Aizen called him over to talk about the skipped meeting. He opened his door to discover a form on his bed. No. It can't be.

"Good morning, Ulqui-chan."

**So I really hope that wasn't very terrible… But y'know, cliffhangers :D (but really, I just don't know what to write next.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter! Woo! **

**I hope it turned out okay… And it is definitely LONGER than the first one. ^^''**

-Chapter 2-

Ulquiorra was taken aback. Why was Grimmjow in his _bed_? He closed the door and stormed over. For some reason he didn't mind if Grimmjow saw his emotions. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. In. My. Bed."

Grimmjow put on his best smile. "Just finishing up my nap, Ulqui-chan. That library was uncomfortable, your room is just _so_ much better."

Ulquiorra's face turned red with both annoyance, anger, and a little bit of embarrassment. All he could think about on his way over was just resting until his punishment came, but this was too much. This was worse than any punishment Aizen could dole out. His personal space was invaded. He didn't even let maids or servants into his room, and everyone knew to stay out of there if they wanted to remain breathing, but Grimmjow was just such an _ass_ that he disregarded any of Ulquiorra's wishes and even _slept_ in his _bed_. Ulquiorra's hands curled into claws. Grimmjow just stayed there, on the bed, smirking. Ulquiorra went to grab at his jacket and… it wasn't there. Ulquiorra clutched at Grimmjow's bare shoulder, fingernails digging into flesh. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, was he wearing clothes at all? He pulled back his hand, but Grimmjow grabbed his retracting wrist, pulling Ulquiorra onto the bed. Ulquiorra landed with a faint thud, right on top of Grimmjow's bare chest. Ulquiorra's face turned even redder; Grimmjow's smirk widened.

"Why so red, Ulqui-chan?"

Ulquiorra scowled at Grimmjow the best he could. "Why are you not wearing clothes?"

"That jacket isn't comfortable to sleep in. The hakama's fine though. I still have that on."

Ulquiorra almost sighed in relief. At least he was wearing pants. "I'm sorry about your personal problems, Grimmjow, but will you please let go of me?" Ulquiorra's face had gone blank again, with only a little hint of red still in his cheeks.

"Why should I let you go, Ulqui-chan? I just want to take a nap~" Grimmjow replied with a voice full of false innocence. "Besides, Di Roy always takes up all the covers and it gets cold." Grimmjow began to pout to emphasize his hardships.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Fine. Just let go of me." Grimmjow smiled like a child, he was actually pretty cute sometimes, and let go of Ulquiorra's wrist. "Oh and… Sorry that I made your shoulder bleed. I thought you had your jacket on."

"What?" Grimmjow looked at his shoulder which had started to ooze a little bit of blood from the nail marks. "Oh, that's nothing, it's fine." He smiled, sincerely, and started gazing at Ulquiorra.

"I'll be right back." Ulquiorra got up, uncomfortable underneath Grimmjow's gaze, and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face and changed into pajamas. They were just plain black cotton pants and a black t-shirt. Nothing fancy, but they were warm. Ulquiorra looked at his face in the mirror: it was blank and unemotional, Ulquiorra had control once again. But that ended when he walked back out and saw Grimmjow's back facing him. It was just as bad as looking at his chest; it was just so… beautiful. No. Grimmjow was not beautiful, he was not hot, and Ulquiorra was definitely _not_ attracted to him. He took a deep breath and went over to the bed, climbing under the covers as far away from Grimmjow as possible, with his face towards the wall. "Don't you have anything to change into? Or are you going to sleep in your hakama?"

"I normally sleep in the nude."

Ulquiorra blushed. "Not in _my_ bed you don't."

Grimmjow chuckled. "I know. Don't worry, I'll keep my hakama on."

Ulquiorra couldn't cool his face down. There was an attractive man, shirtless, in his bed. Ulquiorra had to remind himself that he was _not_ attracted to Grimmjow. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and tried to get to sleep when he heard the blankets rustling behind him. His breath hitched as he felt Grimmjow sidle up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra's shoulders. He was stunned. "G-grimmjow! What are you doing?"

"Sharing warmth." Grimmjow mumbled into the back of Ulquiorra's head, his voice muffled by shiny raven hair. Grimmjow nuzzled his face further into the black, surprisingly soft hair. Ulquiorra's face looked like a tomato he was blushing so hard. He could feel Grimmjow's body. It sent warmth radiating through Ulquiorra, and he felt comfortable and safe. Suddenly remembering missing the meeting, somehow it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Grimmjow. Wait, why was that all that mattered? It wasn't like Ulquiorra L… loved… Grimmjow… Right? He couldn't _love_ Grimmjow. That was impossible. Ulquiorra's heart started beating faster with the realization. He did. He loved Grimmjow. And he was happy that the man that he just realized he loved was right there behind him. A million thoughts raced through Ulquiorra's mind at once. What if he lost him? He had read it hundreds of times before in the novels he loved so much. Right when the main character realized that he or she loved someone, that person was snatched from the main character's grip and either killed or married to someone else. Since it didn't seem like Grimmjow was going to get married to anyone soon, he would probably die. The war with the soul reapers was all of a sudden a giant black cloud looming over Ulquiorra's head. His heart sank from its mini-high under the weight of the cloud.

Ulquiorra eventually fell asleep, but his mind was wracked with nightmares all through the night. After every single one he would wake up in a cold sweat and feel for Grimmjow behind him, only relaxing once he felt the warm flesh of the sleeping man. After about the third time, Ulquiorra rolled over so that his face was only a couple inches away from Grimmjow's. Ulquiorra studied the sleeping form in front of him. Everything about him seemed _perfect_. His face, his chest, his arms, his bright blue hair, his rough mask, everything. Ulquiorra was tempted to kiss those perfect lips, but he held back. That would wake Grimmjow up and mar the peaceful expression that Ulquiorra was glad he could see. That face calmed Ulquiorra enough that he could go back to sleep. But then the nightmares would start again.

When Ulquiorra awoke in the morning from another nightmare, Ulquiorra didn't see Grimmjow. He sat up to swivel his head to try to find him. Where was he? Then he heard a noise coming from the bathroom: a muffled thump and curses. Hearing Grimmjow's voice worked wonders on Ulquiorra's nerves. He put his head back on the pillow and sighed in relief. Grimmjow was still there, he wasn't dead like in the latest nightmare. Grimmjow stumbled back into the room, still without a shirt on, cursing about a stubbed toe. Ulquiorra repressed a smile; he didn't want to let on that he loved Grimmjow just yet. Maybe he could forget about Grimmjow, and then maybe it wouldn't hurt if Grimmjow was lost somehow. Maybe.

"Yo Ulqui-chan, you're finally up."

Ulquiorra sighed "Yeah. I didn't sleep well."

Grimmjow's pained face was replaced instantly by a smirk. "Was it because I was there behind you? You just want me that much, don't you?"

"Get your head out of your ass, Grimmjow. I was having nightmares, if you need to know."  
Grimmjow's face was painted with concern. Not fake concern, like other people, but real concern for Ulquiorra's well-being. It was refreshing, and he felt like he could trust Grimmjow. Grimmjow crawled back into the bed and ended up face to face with Ulquiorra, who didn't even budge. This was how far away he was most of the night before. He had gotten used to it, thank goodness too or he would have been blushing so much at that moment. Grimmjow's hands snaked to Ulquiorra's face and cupped it, one hand gently stroking Ulquiorra's cheek with a thumb. Ulquiorra did blush this time. He was so close… and with Grimmjow's hands like this it was almost like he was going to… Grimmjow moved his face closer to Ulquiorra's while pulling Ulquiorra' slowly towards him. Ulquiorra's eyes widened when Grimmjow's lips touched his. His eyes started to close, but he kept them open. He wanted to see Grimmjow's face. He wanted to see it as much as possible. Tears shone in his eyes for a second before he tore himself away from Grimmjow's gentle embrace and stormed out of the room.

He headed to the library where his book was even though he couldn't concentrate on reading and his thoughts were all about Grimmjow and how he would feel if he ever lost him. Once he got to his little secret spot, Ulquiorra curled up and let the tears run down his face, tracing the turquoise marks on his cheeks. It didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion that he needed to forget about Grimmjow. Odds are that someone was going to die during the war; either he was going to leave Grimmjow or the other way around. A few seconds after he decided, he heard footsteps. Grimmjow. Ulquiorra hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes and off his face and lounged against the bookshelf, opening _Pride and Prejudice_ to the bookmarked page. His face was an unreadable mask. He was nonchalant. He could do this. Without even looking up from the book which he wasn't actually concentrating on, he heard Grimmjow's "Are you okay, Ulquiorra? Did I scare you or something? I'm sorry…" and replied with "Get out of my sight, trash."

Ulquiorra stole a little glance at Grimmjow's face. He shouldn't have. He had on a look of pure pain. Ulquiorra almost broke down; he almost lost that unreadable mask. But he didn't. He stayed strong. This pain couldn't be as bad and losing Grimmjow forever. He wasn't dead. He was still there, and he refused to let Grimmjow have him for fear of losing Grimmjow. If he couldn't hear Grimmjow call him "Ulqui-chan" ever again, or see that tanned and toned chest of his ever again… Ulquiorra didn't know what he would do.

And then Grimmjow left. And Ulquiorra let himself cry.

**I just hope that this chapter is okay… I needed to end it somewhere XD Plus my mom says that I have to go to bed after this episode of Bleach.**

**Oh and I completely forgot about disclaimers. (I think we all know that I do not own Bleach or Grenade. Besides, this is FANFICTION so doesn't that imply that I don't own any of the characters or anything? However, this idea was mine. :3 )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay next chapter! I've been updating quickly because I don't want this to be like every other story I begin. Those never reach their end and I start to give up. I want this story to finish! I am in a creative mood! It will last! Anywho, I hope it isn't complete and utter crap.**

-Chapter 3-

Ulquiorra didn't even see Grimmjow for the next five days. When he went to eat, Grimmjow wasn't there; when he went to train, Grimmjow wasn't there; wherever he was, Grimmjow wasn't there. Ulquiorra half expected Grimmjow to be there still, still following him around, still bothering him. He wanted it to go back to before he realized what he felt. He wanted Grimmjow to follow him, and Ulquiorra would be annoyed, but Grimmjow would just keep following him, no matter what Ulquiorra said or did. But deep down inside, Ulquiorra knew that it couldn't happen like that. They could never go back to what they were before. Whenever Ulquiorra was sitting in the library, trying to finish _Pride and Prejudice_, he always expected that he would see a shadow wash over him and hear the familiar voice call him "Ulqui-chan." But that never happened. The days crawled by, moment by agonizing moment, and that bookmark never moved from its place. Ulquiorra was too distracted to concentrate on reading.

On the sixth day after he called Grimmjow trash, the sixth day after his realization, the sixth day after that kiss… Ulquiorra got lost in the immense hallways of Las Noches. He wandered, lost in thought, until he found himself in front of a door with a painted six on it. Grimmjow's room… Ulquiorra stopped. How had he gotten _here_ of all places? He felt Grimmjow's spiritual pressure inside that room. He let it wash over him. It put his fears to rest and calmed his mind. He felt the spiritual pressure start to move towards him at a surprising rate. Ulquiorra panicked. He couldn't face Grimmjow. He would break down and cry. He would run to Grimmjow and bury his face in Grimmjow's tanned chest. He would just hope that the ground would open beneath their feet and they would be dropped to a secret room where they could be alone. Somewhere he didn't have to wear a mask all the time.

He ran.

He didn't stop until he made it to his room. He locked his door and fell onto the bed. He didn't know if Grimmjow had followed him or not, but he hoped that Grimmjow didn't break the wall to get through… He did that sometimes. A few seconds later, Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's spiritual pressure outside his door. Ulquiorra held his breath until the spiritual pressure disappeared.

Ulquiorra let himself cry. His pillow was soaked by the time he fell asleep. The next morning he awoke to alarm bells. _Soul Reapers_. The war had escalated. All because of that little girl with the incredible power and what Aizen had ordered him to do.

Ulquiorra got up and made himself presentable, wiping the tear stains on his cheeks away and straightening his hair and clothes. He walked quickly but calmly to where he was to report to. All he had to do was kill Ichigo Kurosaki. Then it would all be over. He could end everything and go back to Grimmjow. Tell him why he rejected him and why they could be together. He could let Grimmjow have him.

He taunted Ichigo. He told him that he kidnapped Orihime Inoue. He was attacked by Ichigo. He fought. He killed Ichigo. He went to Orihime's room to make sure that she wasn't re-kidnapped behind his back. She was gone. There were traces of Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. Loly and Menoly confirmed that Grimmjow had taken Orihime. _No._ He _can't_ be doing what Ulquiorra thought he was doing. Grimmjow was going to revive Ichigo and fight him. It fit perfectly with his reckless character. Ulquiorra had to stop him. Why didn't Grimmjow see that this was so they could be together? All they had to do was eliminate the soul reapers and they would be done. _Why?_ He had to stop him. He appeared behind Grimmjow, with his face a mask of a pure lack of emotion.

"Why are you healing an enemy that I have already defeated?"

There was no answer. Grimmjow must still be mad at him.

"Orihime Inoue has been entrusted to my care by Aizen. Please hand her over."

"Why the hell would I do that?" So there was an answer this time. "Why won't you fight me, Ulquiorra? Afraid you'll lose?" _What?_ Ulquiorra didn't want to fight Grimmjow at all _ever_. It wasn't that he was afraid that he would lose, he was afraid that he would injure the sexta espada. Grimmjow attacked. Ulquiorra had to block it, he should not appear weak. He would have to fight, even if he fought easily and let Grimmjow win.

Ulquiorra fired a cero point-blank. Grimmjow would have to block it. He _had_ to. Grimmjow counter-acted Ulquiorra's cero with one of his own. The explosion blasted both espada into the pillars. Ulquiorra stood up. He looked around for Grimmjow, hoping he was alright. He was immediately grabbed from behind—it reminded Ulquiorra so much of the other night and that comfortable warmth. He didn't even bother to fight back. Grimmjow put something into his hollow hole—a Caja Negación.

Ulquiorra let himself be trapped in the other dimension. But it was so dark and cold. He was completely cut off from Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. He set to work to break out. It didn't take long, but by that time Grimmjow was already fighting Ichigo. There was nothing he could do without hurting Grimmjow's pride, so he went to the library to sit and wait.

Ulquiorra tried to ignore the waves of spiritual pressure. Ichigo. Grimmjow. Ichigo. Grimmjow. Both could be felt from even that far away. Ulquiorra bit back tears. Grimmjow was losing. After a little bit Grimmjow's spiritual pressure was just a faint spark. Ulquiorra resisted the frenzied urge to go save him. Grimmjow would hate him for that. It was Grimmjow's damned stubborn pride that got him in trouble; and almost killed this time. Nnoitra started fighting Ichigo. It was a relief that something had distracted from the fight against Grimmjow. Ulquiorra should go and drag him to safety. No. Grimmjow wouldn't like that either. Was there any way to protect Grimmjow without him getting angry? Yes. There was. But he would only do that if it came down to it.

Nnoitra fell. _Neliel_? He didn't expect to ever feel her spiritual pressure again, but it didn't matter. That lanky bastard was dead and Ulquiorra was worried that Ichigo would remember to finish off Grimmjow. All soul reapers tried to kill hollows. It was the natural order of things. Why would Ichigo be any different? Ulquiorra used sonido to make his way to the battlefield to destroy Ichigo. He didn't care if he died—he just wanted to save Grimmjow.

**I really hope this chapter turned out okay… I kinda have to do some homework now so I hope I don't lose my muse by the time I start again… I have some notes though so I can probably pick it back up~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter! I hope it's okay and that nobody decides to murder me for it… ^^'''**

-Chapter 4-

Ulquiorra faced Ichigo. He had to kill him again. If he didn't… He would lose Grimmjow.

The battle began and Ulquiorra was fighting with most of his strength. Ichigo was tired and on the defensive. Ulquiorra thought he would win for sure. Ichigo cut him. Ulquiorra suppressed a wince and sped up his attacks. He needed to end this. Ichigo donned his mask. Ulquiorra had to increase his efforts. It was getting difficult. Ulquiorra led Ichigo to above Las Noches and released Murciélago. The fighting continued. Ichigo was weakening. Ulquiorra could still feel Grimmjow's faint spiritual pressure far below him. He took strength in it—he knew what he was fighting for.

Ulquiorra transformed into his second release form. He used Cero Oscuras. He was getting confident. Ichigo was almost dead and now Ulquiorra was simply demonstrating his power. He blasted Ichigo in the chest with a Cero Oscuras. He had won.

Ulquiorra was about to sonido down to where Grimmjow was when he was startled by Ichigo standing up. Ulquiorra's eyes almost widened in surprise—he was a _hollow_. Not just a mask. A complete hollow! Ulquiorra froze.

Ichigo roared. It was a chilling sound. There wasn't anyone in there anymore, just a fight waiting to happen, just pure _bloodlust_.

Ulquiorra fires a cero. Ichigo fires a cero of his own. _Ichigo_ fired a _cero_. Not just that, but one strong enough to completely counter Ulquiorra's own cero.

Ulquiorra was afraid now. He would never show it but he _was_ afraid. He was terrified. He was going to die. He knew that if he died, nobody would take care of Grimmjow. He would be left there to die. He wasn't terrified of death. Ulquiorra was terrified for Grimmjow's death. He would never be able to tell Grimmjow those three words that he knew were true. He would never hear them either. He would never hear "Ulqui-chan" or be held by those strong tan arms. He wouldn't be able to look at that face or those blue eyes. Never again. But as long as Grimmjow survived… Ulquiorra would be happy.

Ulquiorra lost his arm. It didn't matter—he quickly regenerated it.

He uses Lanza del Relámpago. It misses.

He tries again. Ichigo catches and destroys it with a single hand.

Ulquiorra prepares for the slash to the chest that he knew was coming. The slash he couldn't deflect. Ichigo was too fast.

He was shocked by a blue blur in front of him. _What is that?_ Ichigo's sword cuts into the blur in front of Ulquiorra. He blinks, preparing for the sword to tear into his flesh. He felt nothing. He opened his eyes.

"Grimmjow!" He was lying in front of Ulquiorra, bleeding from a fresh wound to his chest. A fatal wound in his chest. Ulquiorra could feel the tiny spark of life within Grimmjow leaving. "Grimmjow… Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra fell into a panic. "Grimmjow! Wake up! Don't die!"

Ichigo started to charge a cero. With a burst of hate, fear, and adrenaline, Ulquiorra cut one of Ichigo's horns. The cero released skyward, exploding in the air. Ulquiorra used his wings to shield himself and Grimmjow from the blast. Ichigo fell, returning to human form, to the ground.

"Grimmjow… Grimmjow… Why? Why did you have to do that?" Tears streamed down Ulquiorra's cheeks. The mask of nihil was completely shattered. He didn't care anymore. This is what he feared most.

He held Grimmjow close to his chest. "This… this is what I feared would happen… I knew, ever since before that kiss… I knew that I would lose you… I was afraid of the pain, Grimmjow… I didn't want to get hurt…" He studied Grimmjow's face. His eyes that were laced with pain, a duller blue that they were before—but they still looked at Ulquiorra with the same emotion as that morning… When Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra… they had the same look of love and devotion.

Ulquiorra started to sob, barely able to breathe. "G-Grimm-j-jow… I… I l-love you… I love you so much it hurts. This hurts worse than when I tried to ignore you… Why did you protect me?

Grimmjow used his last bit of strength to pull Ulquiorra's face to his. He kissed him with as much sweet passion as he could muster. Ulquiorra's green eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. He closed them and kissed back. It was his last chance to let his body show Grimmjow how much he really loved him. Grimmjow fell back to Ulquiorra's lap.

"I would die for you… Ulqui…chan…" Grimmjow's eyes closed and he sighed. His face was peaceful. Almost as if he was sleeping. Almost as if it was the night that seemed so long ago, when Ulquiorra turned over and saw Grimmjow. When he realized that he loved him. When this all started.

Ulquiorra sat there for a long time. Ichigo stood up, healing himself. Ulquiorra didn't care. All that was keeping him from death was right here—dead at his feet.

Ulquiorra stood up. His sadness was replaced by rage. Green fire burned in his eyes. "You killed him." He turned towards Ichigo. "YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!" With his last bit of strength, Ulquiorra lunged towards Ichigo, teeth bared, sword ready to strike. There was a flash of silver and a clang as Ulquiorra's sword hit the ground.

Ulquiorra started to turn to dust. "I'm sorry Grimmjow… I'll see you soon…" He gazed one last time at the body of the man he loved. The breeze carried the ash towards Grimmjow's body. Most of it was carried out to the desert, but some of it stuck to Grimmjow's body, almost as if it was a final embrace.

**Yay, I finished my first story! I have another idea for one, but it'll probably have to wait for a while, and I'm thinking about rewriting this one in Grimmjow's POV. But we'll see. I really hope that it wasn't terrible. If it was then please rage at me, I would appreciate any feedback!**


End file.
